


And Try For Sins And False Alarms

by NidoranDuran



Series: Feel Free To... [16]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Free Use, Humiliation, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Kamala has been in hiding for a while over the new free use laws that have even heroes falling victim, but a distress call from Viv shocks her back onto her feet to see what's going on. What she finds is a trap laid by the Wrecking Crew to ensnare teen heroines and break them down as revenge in this new world. And now Kamala's next. Anonymous commission.
Series: Feel Free To... [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This serves as a sort-of sequel set in the same universe as previous Feel Free To... entry She's Been Living in a Whitebread World, which does include a bit more context on the setting that was left out of this one.

Hiding out at home was all that Kamala felt safe doing. She was afraid of going outside, terrified of the prospect that came from stepping foot in the insane world around her, as free the free use laws applied so broadly across the board and without any sense of restraint. She'd even received a panicked message from her idol, Carol Danvers, warning her to not drop by any Avengers bases, because even the heroes of the world were happy to violate any woman around them. It was sickening, and she did her best to avoid calls to action for the sake of her own sanity. But as she hid out at home, she continued to take the supplements the government was handing out, continued to accept the fertility drugs being handed to her as government-mandated 'vitamins' for all metahumans, which were supposed to help ward off any fear of STIs, and she knew one day she'd have to come out of hiding.

She just didn't feel ready it to be that day. A distress call from Viv Vision hit at the greatest fears Kamala had been imagining. A quick and worried message. "We need help, please come." Nothing more. Kamala was still supposed to be part of the Champions, and she was supposed to be a hero. If her friend needed help, it didn't matter what she had to do, Kamala was going to see it through, charging out of the house realizing far too late that her uniform didn't fit quite right anymore. She didn't know how; she hadn't put on any weight. It was the drugs, of course; giving her wider hips, fuller breasts, a plush ass. She was developing faster, and hadn't realized just how much until she tried to put on her outfit after a couple months of hiding out.

But it was fine. Puberty, surely. Kamala was a teenager, this was normal.

She shifted into a man. A completely plain looking, white, male jogger who happily set on down the street, and all around her the depravity and wickedness of everyone she passed by sickened her. Kamala didn't understand how this could happen, how she was stuck witnessing such monstrous indulgence, and she did everything she could to keep her head down, to ignore women being fucked in the backseats of parked cars with their legs flailing in the air, the women shoved to their knees and facefucked, the shame with which some women walked with cum all over their faces or running down their thighs, clothes disheveled. Others still weren't even clothed. They had nothing but marker writing all over their bodies, calling them whores and cum dumpsters. Some looked to have written on themselves, wandering the streets in search of a fix.

Jogging on by and pushing all these presences out of mind and out of sight, Kamala was ready to just evade all notice. This was how she'd been leaving the house for the past few months, doing no hero work, acting as low-key as possible. Just existing outside her home in fear of being grabbed and raped by passing men, and she wasn't sure how this was a sane, livable situation, how any of this was good or acceptable. But she kept it up, and as she ran on down the street, she could only hope that she continued to avoid all notice or problem.

The alert she received wasn't too far. Just a twenty-minute jog, probably a bit much for her after spending so long as a shut-in, but she did it without worry, just heading down the street and hoping for a peaceful end to this madness. She just wanted to save her friend from trouble, that was all. Just rescue her before it was all too late.

She used her phone to keep tracking the signal. It repeated. Viv was beaming out to her phone specifically, not anything that anyone else could track, which told Kamala that where she was, she was probably hunkered down. That was a good thing. A relief she hoped would extend on as she neared the building, not sure what was going on but hoping it would all be okay. Especially as what she arrived at was not anywhere she wanted to see a friend hiding out at: the place looked beaten up to shit. Maybe even abandoned. A big, three story house that looked like it had been left in a hurry and boarded up, falling into disrepair, lawn overgrown. A crack house.

If Viv was here, though, Kamala had to believe it was safe. She trusted her friend, and figured this was an abandoned home she was hiding in expressly because it was abandoned. That was a good lie to herself. So, she ventured forth, reaching for the door and stepping in, still wearing the guise of a male jogger who was definitely not a teenage heroine. Stepping in, 'he' called out, "Hello? Is anybody there?" while venturing in deeper, eyes drifting back and forth.

But Vivian was quick to peek her head out. Dark, freckly skin, black hair with purple and green highlights. Definitely Viv. "Are you?" Her head poked out from the doorway, peering through, eyes widening in worry while hiding back much of her body.

"Oh, you're safe." Kamala dropped her disguise, turning back into herself, a much more buxom and plush teenage girl than she was used to being, but it was what her body felt comfortable defaulting to and she didn't want to try to shift it down and fight against that. "I got the call, I'm so glad you're okay. Where are the others? What 'we' are we talking about here?" She walked into the house, closing the door behind her and coming around to the doorway, not at all ready for what she saw when she did so.

The first thing she saw was Viv's body. Naked. Drenched with streaks of white cum standing in sharp contrast to her dark skin. But not just that; the angle she peered in at wasn't shyness, it was to hide the fact that she was bent over, getting rawed from behind by a muscular man who wore a big, metal helmet. Viv's newly grown and plump breasts swayed wildly, as she hit her own vivid, wild 'puberty' that left her with fat tits and wide hips, an ass loudly clapping as each wild shove intro her from behind challenged her. It was enough by itself to already terrify and disgust Kamala, to make her clench up in fear and to recoil immediately from all this commotion. But it was never that simple, never that normal. There was more to be afraid of.

Strewn all across the ratty living room and on top of furniture, other teen heroines were also getting fucked with their 'enhanced' figures, by two more muscular men who Kamala placed as being members of the Wrecking Crew immediately, terror dawning upon her as she beheld this chaos.

Julie Powers and Karolina Dean were both down on their knees, sloppily worshiping Thunderball's cock as it twitched in delight before them, Nico Minoru even lower, rubbing her pussy while she rubbed herself all over his huge nuts and slobbered on them, completely detached from sense and happy to give up fully to her deepest, most wicked desires. The trio serviced without sense, Karolina joining her girlfriend and her teammate in reckless worship of a huge cock, shameless and greedy as could be. All while Thunderball stood over them, watching them so degradingly work. "You want to fight them off of me?" he asked, looking toward Kamala. "Is it because you want to save them, or because you want some of this dick all for yourself?"

Over on another couch, Piledriver had Laura Kinney howling in shameless lust, eyes rolled back as she groped one of her newly swollen and plump tits, another meaty and imposing cock plundering her cunt as she lay happily indulging in this mess when she wasn't burying her face into the dripping, creampied hole of Anya Corazon. She ate the Spider-Girl out hard, slurping the jizz happily from her gaping cunt as she fondled her chest, moaning, "You're fucking her harder than you fucked me," in shaky jealousy and dismay, wanting a piece of this pleasure too, but not able to contain herself. "And you fucked Riri so hard she's passed out. Why can't I get it so hard?" Her complaint helped put a name to the plump, black ass bent over the couch and dripping with jizz, a face invisible to the eye, but Kamala found little comfort in being able to identify the clearly passed-out woman as being Riri Williams at all.

"Why aren't you fighting this?" Kamala asked, taking a clumsy step back, and realizing just a second too late that she saw only three members of Wrecking Crew before her. As she stepped back, she stepped right into the arms of Wrecker himself, who grabbed her arms and hoisted her off of her feet, keeping her stuck in his grasp. She tried to kick and flail about, feet slamming down against his legs, and doing virtually nothing to stop him.

"Because it's the law," he said, "and you won't struggle either, unless you want SHIELD coming down on your ass for breaking the law. If I tell them you fought this, they know where you live, and they would come down hard on you for resisting the law. Just remember that." He laughed it off, and reluctantly, Kamala's commotion and struggle did slow down, guilt taking her as he laughed and dragged her into the living room. "Now pay close attention to what these other sluts are doing, we've had a nice time breaking them all in, and they've learned to obey."

Viv was pushed onto her hands and knees as Bulldozer pushed faster and harder on against her, feverishly claiming every inch of her luscious body as he pounded on. "These cocks are so good, Kamala!" she gasped. "We're addicted! I'm sorry I lied to you, but this feels so good, they asked me who I wanted to share this with, and I told them it was you. You're the one I knew needed this pleasure!" Her eyes rolled back as she received merciless slams forward, as she struggled, having her hair tugged back by a hard grip in it as Bulldozer kept up his pace. He used her hole without any mercy or care, unrestrained greed pushing faster on and driving Viv deeper into his clutches.

"Tight little slut," Bulldozer groaned, refusing to halt his motions, pounding away rougher and letting himself get more and more worked up by the second. "I bet your friend will be just like you were. A prissy bitch pretending she doesn't like it, crying a bunch and saying we have to stop. Then we'll fuck her so stupid she'll start loving it. Just like every other cunt in this room." His hand crashed across Viv's ass, and with each strike she agreed with him, yelping and nodding, further appalling Kamala as she watched her friend break down in this frenzy of hopeless surrender and submission.

Wrecker sat down on another of the couches in the room. The room seemed to only be couches. Surfaces for the girls to get fucked on. He got his hand under her top and squeezed. "Nice tits. You didn't have such a fat rack last time I saw you. Your ass is huge now, too. All you superteens going through puberty to become plump little fuck machines. I love it. You legal yet? Doesn't matter, I get to wreck your pussy anyway, I'm just wondering if the prissy little cunt who kept ruining our plans is still jailbait."

The terror dawning over Kamala continued to grow as she soaked in more of the insane situation upon her. She was helpless, stuck in a position where the only thing she could do was give these men everything they wanted, which scared her to her very core, but she felt powerless now against it. She received the groping as she assessed the situation. The Wrecking Crew were collecting teenage girls with superpowers, likely ones who had thwarted them in the past, and using the law to ruin them. Each of the girls she saw now seemed hopelessly addicted to cock, broken down like those women wandering the street begging for dick.

The trio worshiping Thunderball’s cock had all gone cheek to cheek together, Karolina in the middle as they all stroked his cock, praising him for being so hung, begging for him to cum on them. And when he did, it was all over their faces, a gooey wreck of a facial spanning from Julie's face all the way to Nico's, three girls all squealing out in pleasure for the mess made of them, turning in on one another and licking the jizz off one another's cheeks in helpless surrender.

Laura drew back from Anya's cunt, only to push her face into Riri's twat, eating the passed-out girl as she gave up harder and hotter, thrashing back and forth as Piledriver relished in the control he held over this situation, hips working faster on back and forth through truly reckless greed until finally he felt ready to push her limits, to make her scream and shriek as she came. The pleasure was fierce, messy pulses of surrender and submission surging across her as she got a twat full of jizz, felt the cum flood into her pussy and leave her helpless. She screamed and shivered, cumming hard and giving up to the shaky panic of being pushed over the edge. It wasn’t like Laura at all.

But none of this was like how anyone should have been behaving. Kamala didn't understand what she was seeing, shaken to her core while Wrecker kept playing with her tits. "They can't all be... They can't like this. I refuse to accept that." Kamala received a smack across her chest for such a remark.

"Stop being such a dumb slut, denial won't save you," Wrecker growled. "These cunts all got fucked so hard that they decided they'd rather live here and be cocksleeves than go back home. We aren't even keeping them here; they're here because they want to be. You'll get chained out in the yard and fucked, of course, but you'll break like the rest of them. I know it." He tore her top open, making her shriek as he tugged back her clothes, exposing her body.

The terror of having her skin bared for all these men held extra reasons to be afraid for Kamala, but none of them were able to matter as her indecently endowed body was quickly grabbed and fondled at by the man who held her in place, kept her in his lap. His cock rested between her thighs. Absolutely massive. Veiny. Begging for a chance to plunge into her and fuck her stupid, and the thought terrified her to her very core, kept her shaky and hopeless as she received the rough mistreatment that kept her dizzy, kept her a special kind of helpless. All four men were eyeing her, as Viv shrieked through the pleasure of her orgasm, and even while nutting inside of her, Bulldozer was happy to watch the new girl and her luscious body.

"Fat ass, fat tits. Tight fucking holes." Wrecker jammed a finger into her twat, a thick digit that made her gasp as he groped her breasts harder now that they were bared. "Jerk me off with your thighs. That's a fuckin' order."

Kamala had no idea how to. This was the first time a man ever touched her like this, and it frightened her down to her very core to be assailed like this, but she didn't have a hope of pushing him off. Wrecker was completely in control, prepared to push her limits and keep her down in a lowly state of surrender she wasn't strong enough to handle. Every grope and squeeze across her body was a demanding push into treatments keeping Kamala confused and helpless, and with nowhere to go, she knew she had to do as she was told, pressing her thicker-than-before thighs against his cock and clumsily beginning to tug them up.

In response, Wrecker laughed, hips bucking up between her thighs, feeling the softness of her skin and the delight of challenging her harder, pushing her body. "I don't know what brought on a growth spurt across all of you bitches, but I love it. Keep those thighs on my dick, I want to feel you work for what I'm going to do to you."

"Can we go out on the lawn now?" Julie asked, hazy and wobbly as she stared up Thunderbolt. "We'd love some sunlight."

Thunderbolt slammed his cock down across all of their faces. "I need a fucking nap anyway. Go have fun, whores, leave me alone for a bit. Unless any of you want them."

Bulldozer had Viv up onto her feet, Wrecker had Kamala in his lap, and Piledriver was taking turns shoving his cock into Laura's ass and Anya's mouth. All three were busy, and so Thunderbolt shrugged them off, and the girls rose to their feet, heading, and Kamala could only imagine what was happening to them out there, as she remained in here, amid more of girls she called friends being violated hard and without restraint. She didn't understand what was happening, didn't know why they were all just giving in so readily, surrendering to hopeless, shaky pulses of lust that didn't feel like they could be stopped.

Working her thighs along Wrecker's cock in helpless motions of acceptance and deference, she found herself locked in a state where she didn't know how anything could spare her now. She kept giving in, kept falling deeper into this bafflement, a commotion beyond reason, where she watched her friends get violated.

"You'll understand soon," Viv whined. Her body was right, as Bulldozer jerked her along his cock like a living fleshlight, keeping her jerked about, tended to with brutal motions and a callousness that she was helpless against. Up and down she went. Taken. Ruined. "I didn't like it when I first started. I was afraid, but the more I got fucked, the more I realized it felt amazing. You can't keep hiding from this, Kamala, you're denying yourself so much!" She was jerked faster along the cock, treated to more senseless and brutal slams by the second, a ferocity that didn't need to have a sense of calm to it.

Staring at Viv and watching her take every inch of Bulldozer’s unwieldly massive cock filled Kamala with dread. This wasn't something she wanted to understand, wasn't something she wanted to grow to like and accept. It terrified her that this could even be happening, and yet she was still just falling deeper into the throes of terror as she gave in to it, as whether she liked it or not, her thighs continued their motions up and down along Wrecker's cock amid his firm pushes into her, fingers penetrating deeper and groping at her breast. She felt like a piece of meat.

The throbbing hurt and the dizzy, confusing panic of being pushed like this left Kamala full of questions, full of fears. She didn't understand how a friend could betray her like this, and she wasn't able to find the steadiness and the footing to stand up for herself in light of that; she was just falling in ever deeper, losing ground to the lowly panic of being pushed harder and mistreated so sorely. "You did this to me," she whined. Shaking her head, the thought seemed too demoralizing and too strange to make sense of. Kamala couldn't understand for the life of her how she had been drawn out of hiding and had her trust weaponized for this. "Viv, we’re supposed to be friends!"

"We are, and we will be again, once you feel these cocks inside you!" Her head rolled back, cheeks flush, body ragged and trembling as Piledriver kept his pace up upon her. 'Please trust me, I'm doing this because I missed you! We can live here together, be fucktoys side by side. I'd love to go out on the lawn with you and serve the public together, I just need you to see!" Shrieking, helpless, full of so much more volatile emotion than ever before, Viv came off as completely broken and helpless, hazily crashing into pleasures beyond sense and showing off the utter insanity that awaited. There was no time for sense, no moment of restraint or calm to spare indignity or restraint. Kamal watched her friend unravel before her eyes.

Piledrive held her down as he came insider of her again. He tugged her to the base of his cock and filled her with hot spurts of molten spunk, gooey eruptions filling her up and sending her crashing into a spiral from which she wasn't going to come back from. Not for anything. That much was blatant; she was a wreck aimlessly fumbling now through complete surrender, baffled and degraded but loving every wicked, sinful second of giving up as she did. Viv looked happy, and that was what scared Kamala the most; she had conviction in her craziness, had a distinct sense of want and acceptance of what she was doing that stood as utter madness, and Kamala knew there simply wasn't any way to argue against something like that.

Wrecker finally drew his finger back from her pussy, and Kamala felt like this wasn't going to resemble a mercy at all. His other hand slapped across her chest, then pulled back to seizes her hair, gripping it and pulling her with him into a kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth, licking about on the inside with the most repulsive and blatant of mistreatment, making her whole body tighten in disgust and panic as she struggled under his touch, not wanting to let him have his way with her, but not given much of a choice here. She squirmed in confusion as her very first kiss was stolen by the leader of the Wrecking Crew.

She like she was going to break down. The utter misery and shame that came from being objectified like this was intense, an overbearing rush of emotions made in no way easier by the greediness with which the other heroines around her all got fucked. Viv was happily getting bent forward to have her ass claimed, while Laura was on top of Anya now, licking the cum off of her face while the Spider-Girl got pounded into, moaning about how all was right again. It was a commotion detached from sense, unreasonable pleasures and ecstasies pushing with such debauched wickedness on, proving more senseless and greedier as each passing second brought with it a more shameless push into madness. There didn't seem like a shred of sense now to spare sanity or focus; the pleasure was simply escalating out of control.

And Wrecker was clearly growing tired of her legs. He forced them apart and shifted her in his lap. "You're a virgin," he said. "So nervous. You’ve never had a man before, and you're about to have so much man." He laughed, smacking across her pussy with his open palm, which made her pull back from the kiss in a shriek, pain surging through her, but as she tried to escape, she was tugged back in, his wicked grip holding her in place, a firm and senseless push to keep her falling into the confused heat and wickedness that lay in wait. He seized Kamala's newly round and wide hip, gripping it tight as he urged her into position, fought against her flails and her struggles to get her into position, before slamming her down onto his cock.

The single stroke of brutal greed and glee with which Wrecker pulled Kamala was too much for her body to bear. She was stretchy, but in no way was she ready to be stretchy, and with no ability to focus, she didn't stretch at all, save for the very natural and very reckless, brutal stretch of having that meaty prick tear her open. Her whole body trembled as she felt the harsh push fill her, Wrecker delighting in the chance to slam her down onto his cock all at once, to fill Kamala with his aching, meaty prick and make her scream. Kamala could never have been ready for his cock, never been prepared to handle every inch of his oversized shaft plunging into her, and she was immediately off balance and out of sense as she received the brutal tug, as the hard thrusts up into her started on in feverish, vulgar earnest.

"Stop!" she screamed. Kamala knew full well it was pointless. Wrecker wasn't bothering with any mercy as his petty slams upward shook her to her core, and Kamala was suddenly feeling the whole brunt of an oversized, uncaring cock brutalizing her inner walls, making her thrash as she received this hopeless treatment, this disrespectful, raw mess of fire and brutality keeping her under. Everything depraved and senseless that took hold of her came with wicked, firm intent, with a push into simple, raw brutality. He began to fuck without a care, recklessly indulging in her.

"Such a tight cunt. These are your best years, you little skank. Better me than some geek to make you a woman." This was a game to Wrecker, as he held onto her hips and jerked her up and down his cock, unashamed and unafraid, wanting to make sure she learned the hard way what pressures he could impose upon her. She wasn't strong enough to fight this, knowing that with each confusing, compromising step down, she was losing just a little bit more to the gravity and the fever of what Wrecker was capable of. Her newly grown breasts bounced wildly as he punished her, filling her with reckless immunity and subjecting her to so much more haze and confusion than she could possibly deal with, learning the hard way what insanity he could wreak upon her.

Nothing about this seemed right. Fair. Sane. Functioning within the realm of reason. She just couldn't think clearly, bounced atop the meaty cock as it stretched hero pen, forcing her to deal with the hazy, miserable shame of getting roughed up, pussy battered by an oversized dick joyfully laying waste to her. Her whole body struggled and shivered, burning up with aimless panic and a sense that she was unable to pull back from this whole mess. It tore through her faster, kept her deep in a compromising plunge of senseless worry and shame that held her firm, made her whole body melt. "This isn't right, "she whined, but it fell on deaf ears, on deaf, uncaring ears.

The room around her still remained locked in a foggy state of sexual bliss, senseless delights existing without Kamala's consent and without caring about her presence. She jaws stuck here, forced to endure the continued shame and disrespect of getting used and roughed up, subjected to miserable, brutal swells of hopeless heat, a pulse of senseless panic she continued to lose ground to as the steady motion of her body up and down the cock punished her, pushed her harder into surrender, into a state of confusion from which she didn't know how she could escape. The cock filled her, battering her pussy and subjecting her to so much more raw, hateful fever than she was able to deal with. This was too much, and in its wicked, lofty excess, Kamala learned the shameful reality she had to fight here.

Wrecker came inside of her. He held her down his cock, delighting as he pumped her full of hot, sticky shots of jizz. She screamed as he filled her, as she felt the hopeless pulse of wicked pressure drive her mad. She was stuck here, trembling and whimpering a he filled her with hot, molten shots of spunk, pumping jizz into her waiting hole, making her shriek and twist against him. He pushed her to a guilty orgasm, one that had her feverishly shaking her head in denial and terror, but it didn't matter. "You stole my virginity," she whined, but even as she said it, she felt powerless. Weak. He'd never have to answer for what he just did to her, and the shaky, shameful reality brewing inside of her was that he'd be able to keep doing it, too.

She was supposed to uphold society, but society had betrayed her. Betrayed all women.

"Think that's bad? I haven't even had your other holes yet. Hey, Viv, come suck your friend's cunt off my cock." He tugged Kamala up, and as Viv stumbled away from Bulldozer, she fell right down in front of Wrecker. She looked like a mess with cum all over her face and her new proportions. A bimbofied, broken fuckdoll wearing Viv’s body, who pushed forward to slurp and slobber all over the meaty prick before her, either unable or unwilling to control herself and resist the truly shameful, wicked heat that tore her asunder. She grasped the base of the huge dick and tugged it toward her, slurping it hungrily down as she began to service him.

"Your pussy tastes so good on his cock, Kamala," Viv whined, drawing back briefly to say it, and then shoving her way back down again, slobbering harder on the oversized cock she was so proudly giving up to. She pushed down the veiny prick, slurping loudly on it, succumbing with blistering vigor and greed to the chance to adore him from the top of his cock down to his base, reverent and sloppy in the pace she struck, knowing it was to her absolute delight that she was able to push now against these wild and depraved joys. Back and forth her head bobbed, steady acceptance of pure greed guiding her down deep.

Kamala watched the wide-eyed, fuck-addled joy that played out across Viv's face as she slurped on Wrecker's cock. She didn't understand it at all, failing to grasp the reality of a senseless pulse of heat that seemed too insane to be true, reckless and wild and detached from anything resembling sense. There was so much on the line here, so much that didn't make a shred of sense in her state, and yet she had no choice but to witness the sloppy crash of her friend, a descent from once-high, once-reasonable understanding into raw, sloppy fever. She wasn't Viv anymore, and Kamala was terrified by the sight of how her friend had changed, the idea of what awaited her if she met that same fate.

"See this, Marvel Cunt?" Wrecked went back to fondling Kamara's new tits while he watched his cock get worshiped. "This is the kind of bitch you should aspire to be. Look at how happy she is to slurp on my cock. You’re lying if you say you don't want to join her. You know you would love to gag on this fat dick just like her. I felt how hard you came, you're addicted. You're just in denial."

"I'll never want this," Kamala whined. "Viv, you have to be in there. I know you are, please listen to me. Please, come back. We can run away, this isn't right."

But Viv responded with sloppy, messy gagging noises, spit bubbling around her lips as she received this shameless mess. Even when she pulled back, it was to push forward and lick up some of the cum dripping from Kamala's gaping twat. "I wish you would understand," Viv said, and went right back to throatfucking herself down onto Wrecker's prick, not caring about sense or about how totally lost she was. She kept gagging it down, losing herself to reverence to a cock, the shameless bliss of letting everything tear her asunder, as she pushed on readily, showing off to Kamala the indecent joys that had come to ruin her life, and she acted on them like they were in any way or possibility appealing.

The closer Wrecker got to cumming, the harder hew gripped her tits, kneading and squeezing in reckless delight all over her plump chest as he kept pushing on harder, indulging in her limits and recklessly savouring every chance to make Kamala bend to his will. He was unstoppable, and she was going to learn the hard way how much he ruled the roost as he kept up his pace. He had Viv struggling all along his cock like it was a favour for her, and she looked overjoyed to be doing it, head moving faster along the dick, hastening her crash into helpless fever as she kept on going, and the pleasure was simply too grand to believe.

When he came, he did it right down Viv's throat. The jizz spilled from her mouth and out her nose as she pushed back, choking on the cum flooding her gullet, drawing back to moan, "Your cum tastes so good!" as her eyes went cross and she milked his cock all over her face. Viv was helpless now, showing off the dripping, gooey disaster that she relished in being, lost to so much heat and desperation that she couldn't help herself. "Nngh, come on, Kamala. You're missing out on so much by fighting it. Give in."

"I've got an idea," Wrecker said, grabbing hold of Kamala by the hair and dragging her out of his lap, walking her toward the door. "Going to put the two of you out on the lawn in a few. And that blacked out bimbo over there too, if she wakes up."

Anya, with cock still lodged down her throat, gave a slap across Riri's ass, and she started to stir, mumbling and babbling, but by then, Kamala was already getting dragged out by the hair, pulled along as Wrecker imposed his might upon her and sought to show off to Kamala just what insanity would soon await her.

The door flung open, and Kamala was not in any way ready for what she saw. Hiding in the overgrown grass and not noticed as she passed by and focused on the house were chains embedded into the ground, ones a dog would be set in with, and each led to a collar. Three such chains were currently being worn, as Karolina, Nico, and Julie all reveled in being free used by passing men, chained up in the yard and treated like animals as they got fucked.

A hand tugged back at Karolina's long, radiant hair as wild slams into her ass filled her up, her screams ringing proudly out into the afternoon air. "Fuck me hard, my ass is so hungry for huge cocks! I want to be ruined!" She felt dizzy and helpless, mistreated and misused, but all just like she wanted, all to the singular, focused point of crashing that formed everything she craved. Her plump tits heaved as she got filled from behind, moaning out, "I'm a dumb, blonde bimbo. The perfect stereotype slut to get wrecked by your huge dick. Cock turns me stupid, and I love it!" She licked her lips, reaching between legs and rubbing at her dripping snatch as she took on this utter disrespect.

Nico was down on her hands and knees getting spitroasted by a pair of men, worked back and forth, drool strands all over her face and dripping down onto the ground. She looked elated, even though she struggled to breathe as she got her throat rammed down, a cock plunging recklessly into it while hands in her hair jerked her head back and forth. As she slobbered all over the dick in front of her, another hammered into her from behind, driven with a conviction and a fervor that had Nico melting, happily bucking back and forth, body in reckless and desperate motions seeking only satisfaction. She felt unstoppable, reckless, driven to keep indulging sloppier and sluttier by the minute.

Knelt before a whole crowd of men, Julie's hands fumbled to try and handle the sheer number of cocks shoving into her face at once, and it was all much easier said than done. She had so many dicks all competing for her attention, all demanding so much from her, and she didn't know how to handle them all. Dizzily, she fumbled to suck and stroke a gang of men all jockeying for her, slapping their cocks down on her face and ramming into her throats, not caring about control or about resisting the unbridled heat and haze that pushed her harder down. Julie was helpless and clumsy, but the deeper she fell, the happier she became.

"We don't just keep you in the house to ourselves," Wrecker explained, twisting his grip in Kamala's hair as he walked off the porch and into the yard. Viv and a dreary, half-asleep Riri went too, following after them. "We've got a reputation in the neighborhood. Real teenage heroine sluts waiting to get fucked. Prime, powered, jailbait pussy anyone can use. We chain you up in the yard so everyone knows you're just bitches, and then people come by and fuck you, because that's the beautiful new world we live in. You might not like it at first, but all the cunts who we've broken in love being put out to serve in public, and you'll love it soon too."

On that vile note, he slapped a collar around her neck. Riri and Viv applied their willingly, and finally Julie had some relief, as some of the men pulled away from her top take on these new girls let out and put on offer. Disgust had Kamala at the verge of tears, as she realized she had no good way out of this, that Wrecker would call SHIELD on her if she tried to do anything and that the government knew where she lived, that her whole family might end up in trouble if she didn't do what they said. Her friends wouldn't help her; they were all broken and happy to be under the thumb of a villain gang. Nothing made sense here. Nothing was right, but right and wrong stopped having meaning as this madness took hold.

So as a man grabbed her hair and rammed his cock down her throat, giving Kamala her first taste of free use cocksucking, of course she began to cry. Her problems were only just beginning.


	2. Oh, For Anything But Light

Chained up like dogs in the yard, six superpowered teens were completely at the mercy of a growing crowd of men. With her top torn open, Kamala's recently grown and too-plump chest was ripe for the playing of a man who grabbed hold of her and forced her to her knees. "You look like a new whore," he said, fingers dug tight into her tits as he hammered shamelessly forward. Every motion came with the groping, feverish greed of a man completely unrelenting and completely detached from sense, indulging in Kamala as thoroughly as he could. "Do I get to be the one to break these fat tits in?"

Kamala winced and ached, trying to shirk away from this treatment while falling ever deeper into a compromised haze of frustration and heat, wishing for a way to drag herself back from this attention while only getting tugged in tighter, meeting the demands of a man who kept her firm in place. She didn't have much of a choice, given the collar slapped around her neck, chained to a post in the front yard so that she had nowhere to go. Men walking up could have their way with her, just as they did with the other girls around her, and all she was going to be able to do was take it in miserable, teeth-gritting acceptance, lest she get reported to SHIELD by the men holding her hostage. It was utter madness, but what else could she do?

He thrust harder, quickening his pace and grunting through this treatment, with a nervous Kamala left struggling, staring down at the ground, hopeless and burning up with the certain shame of having been pushed into a state she wasn't eager to take. He squeezed at her nipples, twisting them and teasing them, making her whole body clench up as she struggled under the weight of this overbearing attention. She wished she could have pulled herself away, but she didn't have the freedom to, didn't have the choice. She just squirmed, shivered, gave up to this brutality and accepted that she was utterly fucked now, right up to the brink as he came all over her tits, hosing them down with a hot gush of gooey spunk. It got all over her tits, and she slumped down in complete shame, humiliated and overwhelmed by the feelings that held so tightly onto her now, wishing she was stronger.

In contrast to Kamala's tense, fitful posture as she tried to physically inch away from what was being done to her, Viv was happy to be on her knees, and threw herself forward, into the chaos and the commotion of slobbering all over a cock presented to her, sucking him down with greedy, hopeless delight and a pleasure too untameable and reckless to be able to control. Her body obeyed and submitted, her mindbroken haze driving her eagerly into a state of pure excitement and want, ad desperation too unwieldy to help. Down the cock she went, and kept going, kept pushing. Indulgence was all she had on her mind as she explored her way along his cock and embracing pleasure too reckless to believe.

Drawing back from the cock, Viv moaned, "Your dick tastes so good," and slapped it across her face before shoving back down it again. She wasn't able to control herself, thrown into a delirious rush of pleasure too fitful to contain. She wanted more of these feelings, and didn't care what she had to do to get them, forcing herself down the cock in a show of hopeless, reckless want, completely detached from sense and craving only the opportunity to continue losing herself. Her eyes stared up with hopeless glee, full of need and want, a strange sort of light built on utter surrender and ecstasy.

The man didn't care about the sorry state she was in. "Cock-hungry slut," he remarked, smacking her face and tugging her deeper down his cock. "Make sure you kiss my nuts on each push." She did, struggling harder and throwing herself into the reckless acceptance and greed of pleasures she had to keep pushing against, simply incapable of handling all the stormy sensations that kept striking her. In its worst, deepest excesses came absolute bliss, and for all her struggles and pushes, the reward for Viv was cum flooding her mouth. The jizz gushed out around her lips as she struggled under all this attention, but did her best to drink down every drop she could.

"Another super-slut out in the yard where she belongs, chained up like a bitch." The man spoke over Kamala's shrieks of panic and worry as his cock brutalized her pussy, ramming with greed and hunger into her hope, filling and claiming her without a shred of sense. It was excessive in the worst of ways, and he viciously, greedily fucked her with the brutal intention of making sure she understood clearly his intention. His cock battered her sore hole, pushing into her without restraint or care, and the utter savagery that ordinary men found themselves capable of as they let their worst side out was possibly the most demoralizing thing about this mess. Kamala couldn't deal with the reality of this treatment, struggling to keep her head on straight as the cock filled her and pounded a lesson into her.

"Please, stop this," she whined, and it was the most futile expression of hope and sense that she could have mustered, body struggling and receiving only more dismissive fever, more fire, more aggression. "You're too rough, I can't deal with it." She received slaps on her ass for her trouble, struck and mocked for her attempts to speak up for herself. She was doomed to receive more of tis brutal treatment, taking his strikes and the wild attention he kept wearing her down with, challenging Kamala to hold onto her senses as she fell into a despair-driven rush of emotion. "Why are you doing this to us?"

She received no response. Just tugs at her hair and a firm smack across her ass. "Shut up, fuckmeat. You don't have rights once I pull my dick out, I can do whatever I want to you." His hastening slams kept her struggling, losing ground more and more to the feelings and panics of a situation totally detached from sense, and under all this attention, Kamala was fucked to a guilty, terrified orgasm, a bubbling rush of emotions that made her burn with hopeless embarrassment. He came inside of her, hollering loudly as he made sure she took the worst of his thrusts, unloading his cum into her and then pulling back, making Kamala slump forward and tremble as he filled her up and simply walked away laughing.

"I love having huge cocks break in my slutty pussy!" Riri shrieked as fingers dug into her curly hair and tugged it back, making her moan up to the skies amid her much more vocal and ecstatic treatment of getting fucked raw from behind. She was down on all fours, just like Kamala, but Riri was in a state of dizzy, feverish lust, a greed so loud and so hungry that she couldn't hold herself back, couldn't pretend she was having anything but the most incredible time. It felt incredible, and she burned hotter under all this attention, needing more of his shameless thrusts to push her limits and send her crashing into hastening want. "Fuck me raw. You deserve it."

"You're always my fucking favorite," groaned the man happily laying waste to her, hands on her ass. Thanks to the supplements provided by the government for heroines, it was getting fuller and rounder gradually, and her big ass provided him with all the pleasures he could ever want as it slammed down against his lap, trembling and smacking along. "You've got the fattest ass of the bunch, too." He decided to switch, pulling out of her cunt and slamming into her tight backdoor, catching her completely off guard and using her without a care in the world. The tighter hole offered up a snugger treat, and he stood higher over her, slamming into her big as from above and stuffing her full.

"Oh, yes! Fuck, it's even better when a huge cock pounds my guts. Give it to me!" Riri was a shrieking, helpless wreck, moaning louder in the hopeless, wanton thrill of being treated like a piece of meat. This was where she belonged, in her mind, where she thrived and benefited most, and there was no shred of sense or calm or control to keep her now from giving in with complete devotion and surrender to the pleasure. She needed every shred of helpless, feverish lust she could get, and she wanted to make sure it came across, hollering and howling for him as he pushed her limits and sent her on a crash course into ecstasy too wicked to help. She came even harder for having a cock in her ass than she would have if he'd just fucked her pussy, and she was completely ready to keep exploring this joy ass she begged in babbling delight and panic for more.

The percussive strike of cocks smacking against her face made Kamala wince and squirm, taking on his roughness and accepting that she didn't have a hope of fighting this off. "Open wide for us, cunt," one of the men said, tugging at her hair. Kamala obeyed, and in return for her cooperation, he shoved his cock into her throat. Gagging on the man's dick was about all she could do in the heat of this panic, struggling and aching under the wish for sense to prevail and to spare her this treatment, as she gave in harder to the volatile treatment, receiving the other cock rubbing against her face, smacking against her, everything they did proving a ganging-up that imposed upon her the most shameless and senseless of feelings. This was brutality, and Kamala could do nothing about it.

The men took turns facefucking her, subjecting Kamala to this most wicked and most callous of treatments. Spit bubbled around her lips, and as the cocks pulled back, drool strands covered her face and snapped down onto her exposed breasts. Between turns, she got to breathe hard and hold as steady as she was allowed to, but the cocks quickly forced their way back down again and made her struggle harder under complete surrender, a hopeless sensation that she was completely unable to deal with. This was a wreck, a completely gone-south show of hopeless fever that kept her struggling now to keep her head on straight, and she was incapable of dealing with all of it, her body aflame with too much panic and heat to be able to deal with in any meaningful way.

Kamala saw stars, but not in the fun way she was used to; it was a darker treatment, one that evoked sensations of complete bafflement and worry, treated to something so baffled and so miserable that she couldn't keep track of it all. They left her struggling for air, struggling for sense, and ultimately, she came undone at the seams, victim of a pair of men who kept her on the verge of blacking out entirely for their own twisted amusement before they finally let her breathe. But even then, there was a massive drawback in the form of the hot gushes of cum splattering all over her face. She took the double facial, took more cockslap, and felt herself fall just a little bit worse under the utter shame that held onto her.

Chained close enough to be pulled together, Karolina and Nico found themselves in a familiar position, lips planted onto the sides of a big cock that thrust between their mouths while they kissed and licked it all over, shameless and fixated. "Your cock is so hard today," Karolina moaned, throwing herself into the complete servitude alongside her friend, both devoted and helpless, shuddering and squirming under the raw excess of need and emotion that kept them locked in this frantic mess. It was overwhelming, but overwhelming in ways both girls had become very used to by now, both fully prepared to see their pleasure through as they did their part to serve.

Briefly, he pulled back and lifted his cock up, both girls diving in to each suck on one of his nuts instead, pressing against him and accepting the chance to slobber all over his balls. Their mouths were devoted in different ways, Karolina getting broad and tongue-heavy while Nico just took the ball into her mouth and sucked hard on it, completely incapable of denying herself the twisting thrill and pleasure of pushing on harder. She was focused, devoted, burning with so much more need and fire, craving the chance to give up to the fire and the devotion. Sucking, slobbering lust and a feverish need to keep pushing and keep adoring showed off the reckless joy of letting go, and there was simply nothing they could do but accept their shameless, hopeless lust.

The cock slapped against their face as they shared in worshiping him together, servicing the man with the utmost devotion and love, while also growing closer to each other with each second of this hazy lust, stumbling into ecstasy too hot to help as they sucked him off to a hard orgasm he grew loud and vicious giving into. His cock erupted, hosing down each of the girls knelt before him with a big load that they were happy to share, shoving tight against one another to lick the cum off each others' faces, putting on a show for him in all their sloppy, devoted glory. Happily, they melted against this commotion, kissing all over the cock, praising it with the hopeless, forward advance of lust that felt like too much for either woman to deal with.

Stood up and bent sharply forward, Kamala received a cock in either end, ass and mouth stuffed full and hammered into with vicious delight. The men didn't say much, just tugged at her hair and smacked her ass while they used her body, getting right to the point but not in a way that made Kamala feel better about how they were being direct with her instead of humiliating. This treatment was still utter misery, her body struggling under the pressures and the shame of wallowing in such bafflement, struggling harder under the weight of being pushed into such a bizarre state. Succumbing deeper to this brutality, Kamala felt the light inside of her losing a little more ground.

Spit dripped onto the dirt she stood over as the cock battered her throat in hastier, more aggressive motions of wild disrespect. There wasn't a shred of sense in any of this, and Kamala's wavering faith in humanity only became more strained with each second of this wicked mistreatment. She wanted to be better than this. Wanted to be steadier and stronger, wanted to not cum from having her ass fucked and becoming like her fallen friends around her, but there was less and less chance of it happening by the second. She could feel her body give up, feel the hopeless throb of heat and battered, worn-down panic leaving her floored. Kamala needed to be saved, but there weren't heroes left in this world.

Only hypocrites and fuckmeat.

When both men came in her holes, she felt almost numb, worn down by the shameful truth of what had taken her buy storm, these agonizing sensations eclipsing anything sensible or sane inside of her head. She wasn't strong enough to fight against it, wasn't capable of arguing with the tides of madness that pulsed through her. She knew only that she was doomed to this treatment, and within the numbness and acceptance came the unfortunate flicker of something shameful: acceptance. A guilty bubbling of pleasure left her frustrated and angry, full of confusion that only left her more furious and helpless as she tried to deal with these feelings in their most raw form.

"I'm so full of cock that I can't even think!" Julie shrieked, lifted up off of her feet, legs wrapped around the waist of a man who happily stuffed her cunt full of his cock, but as he did so, another press from behind brought on even more commotion and aggression a dick ramming into her ass and double stretching her. "I love this. Break my tight, teen body with your fat cocks. Stretch me out and ruin me!" She was insatiable, desperate, heaving back and forth between this commotion and struggling to make sense of all the sensations and the desires that threatened to take her apart at the seams. There wasn't a thought left in her slutty head. She was empty, droning, completely detached from sense and accepting that what she wanted above all else to be treated like a fuck doll.

The men obliged. With brutal glee and unrelenting vigor, they fucked her holes harder, pushing Julie into a noisier show of helpless surrender. She loved this, and didn't try to hide the joy with which she burned up so brightly, loving the hopeless spiral of desire she found herself stuck in, craving the embrace of this profane relief. she needed to keep giving in, no longer caring about control or reason, no longer grasping the reality around her. All that she wanted was to give up, and with each brutal thrust into her holes, she fell just a little bit closer to her goal. They used her like she didn't matter, and she was happy to accept and live through that fact, burning up in the haze that ensued.

"My holes are just fleshlights for men to fuck!" Julie shrieked. Her orgasm was wild and shameless, a bucking and intoxicated rush of helpless desire crushing down upon her, subjecting her to pleasures beyond reason. She didn't care about self control or containing the wild rushes of emotion that took root within her. The cocks fired off hot, messy shots of cum directly into her snug holes, and she didn't feel like she could even begin to control the dizzy joys that left her gasping, thrashing, completely hooked on this brutality and caring only about her chance to seek out more of it. This was a disaster, but the kind of disaster she felt ready for, brilliant and helpless and hooked on the chance to give up even further. She didn't even get her feet to the floor before more men rushed her, and she was happy to be denied any break at all as the pressure built up.

Kamala was dragged up onto a cock, forced to bounce atop his lap, breasts wildly heaving as he rammed her ass. "Such a tight, fat ass you've got here," he teased. "Do you like having a big cock pound your fat ass?" She didn't answer, because she had another cock ramming down her throat as her head turned off to the side, allowing him to ravage her and facefuck her into dizzy, hopeless submission, struggling to keep up with a senseless pace driven by emotions and feelings much too wicked and depraved to make sense of. Instead of doing a damn thing to help herself, she choked, she struggled, she drooled all over herself and took the oral abuse with no hope of freeing herself. It was senseless, brutal, and she didn't know how to possibly deal with all of it.

"Oh, mind if I cut in?" a man asked. He stepped his way into the commotion, grabbing hold of her chest and imposing himself upon this scene, laying his cock into her tits and starting up on the wicked chance to brutalize her, thrusting readily and shamelessly forward, seeking her out and starting to fuck her tits without restraint. It was wild and had no warning behind it, the panic rising up inside of Kamala as she received his thrusts and struggled now to make sense of what he was doing. She was stuck here, bouncing on one cock, sucking another, and now, letting her drool make slicker a titfuck. It was overwhelming, and she didn't know how much longer she could remain in control of herself for too much longer; this was a disaster.

But she had to take it. Her body remained out of her control, being roughed up every which way by the men who proceeded to impose their wicked aims upon her. She felt so low, so hopeless as she received these thrusts, taking on this brutality and losing her way more and more with each passing second. It was a struggle she didn't know how to meet, a mess of panic wearing her down as its hazy, throbbing pressures pushed her to keep giving up. She wished for clarity, wished for control. All she found instead was misery and another hopeless anal orgasm that deprived her of reason, made her body give up again to the pressure. She hated this all so much, but she remained without a choice, without any recourse but to roll over and submit. She took their cum, but it was almost an afterthought to her as she hung there, going limp and ashamed. Cum drooled out of her mouth and she took a moment to even realize she should do something about all of it.

The way the men simply lost interest when their balls were empty and walked off did Kamala no favours now as she hung in lowly, shameful pressure, slumping down under the worry and the embarrassment of what had taken her. She felt completely used, and the way they went from callously mocking her and talking up her worth only as a sex object to tucking their cocks away and heading off only further demoralized Kamala, brought on an even greater rush of confused, hopeless feelings, sensations that she didn't know how to deal with at all. She watched the men head off, one of them stopping and deciding to pin Julie down to the dirt to fuck again instead of going on his way, but the steady change and shift of foot traffic was what kept things 'fresh'.

Another man walked up to Kamala, and she didn't even feel a clench of worry in her chest as he approached; she was getting too used to it, too ready to give in to the sensation and the brutality of this raw mistreatment. 'Hey, bark for me, bitch," he said, stepping up toward her.

"No," Kamala said, hanging her head low. She couldn't keep doing this.

Calmly and without any great outburst, he slapped her across the cheek. It was a blunt, harsh motion, and Kamala winced. "I said bark," he told her, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer here. Wasn't going to calm down. Kamala's only hope here was to give in to his demands, as utterly terrifying as that was. She didn't have any choice but to obey and to accept. So, she barked. She let out weak, unemotive canine noises and gave the man what he wanted, completely unable to deal with there sloppy, frayed emotions that hit her square-on. Kamala was in too deep, helpless and confused and completely unable to deal with these compromising, hopeless, throbbing emotions.

"Good slut. Now get on all fours and stick you up so I can fuck you like a bitch in heat." He smacked her across there cheek with his cock. It was an enduring, constant abuse, and she wasn't getting any more used to it as this treatment continued, as she struggled to keep herself under some kind of control or sense, failing miserably to do anything but continue falling and failing in the process. She had to obey. Pushing back and turning around, Kamala got on all fours, raising her hips for the man and accepting that she was going to have to keep doing whatever she was told, as the man rammed into her cunt and began to fuck her with wicked, brutal slams, with the urgency and heat too grand for her to fight against. It was impossible to contain herself and fight off these emotions, and it was impossible to avoid facing the ugly truth behind this mess.

This was feeling better every time it happened.

"Keep barking, dog," the man yelled, pulling Kamala's hair and refusing to hold back his absolute worst. He was unafraid of pushing against her, breaking her down harder and making her lose herself to complete fever, a panic and a lust like nothing else. Kamala, given no other choice, kept on barking, kept taking on the mistreatment and the brutality she was doomed to endure, struggling and whining as the noises pushed from her lips and she did whatever she could do now to give up fully, a slave to helpless devotion and fire, a pressure like no other. As he fucked her, she kept taking these wild slams, kept struggling under the weight of his brutality and his wicked heat, letting him fuck her harder and break down her ability to think clearly.

Kamala barked her way right to another hopeless, embarrassing pulse of sensation, another brutal orgasm that she didn't want, but which she couldn't fight against, melting under the pressure and losing focus, struggling to keep her head on straight as she fell deeper into this slavish haze, wishing for clarity but instead finding only shame as he filled her up. His cum pumped into her used, spent hole, and it was almost becoming normal now to feel her pussy pumped full of jizz, a struggle that did no favours to her demeanor or her confidence as she struggled to make sense of these feelings.

With a sharp tug back, the man drew out, and circled around Kamala, his cock sticky with her juices as it smacked across her cheek, and he forced his way into her mouth. She obeyed, sucking on it and giving him what he wanted, arms limp at her sides as she accepted his treatment. She was already covered in spit and spunk, so this wasn’t doing anything worse to her than she'd already taken, her limpness and sluggish, frustrated show of surrender showing off the unfortunate truth of how much she was doomed to this mess, hanging in complete dismay and embarrassment as she gave in to all of it.

Instead of doing a damn thing to stand up for herself, Kamala gave up, choking and struggling on the huge cock wrecking her throat, demanding her complete submission and pulling her in deeper. She wasn’t strong enough to resist this. Wasn't capable of arguing against him. She was a weak, submissive bitch, exactly what he treated her as, and she could do nothing but let him wear her down, let him prove with brutal greed and glee behind each thrust what he was capable of pushing her to. She continued to succumb, breaking down fully and giving up, bit by bit with each passing second, to the shameful truths pushing her to succumb. Nobody would do anything to save her. She was stuck here, struggling and sinking, shamefully realizing that she was lost to the treatment and madness completely pushing her into submission.

Gagging on his dick and sucking it clean of her own juices, Kamala melted under his touch, buckling and submitting with so much more depravity and wild heat than she had even the slightest idea how to deal with. It was too much, and its worst excesses brought her deeper, stumbling into a hopeless feeling, growing more detached and more frustrated with everything he did to her. It was too much to make sense of, and try as she might to fight it off, she was losing ground quickly. Her eyes softened, struggling to stay open as she wavered back and forth, as she fell deeper victim to his depravity, deeper into despair.

When he came, it was all over her face, and Kamala nearly collapsed as he blew his load all over her, struggling for air and coughing as she tried to adjust to this mess. "Dirty mutt. You'll need more discipline, I hope next time I come around, you're better behaved." He slapped her with his open palm and then walked off, same as all the other times.

Cum dripped down Kamala's face, oozing from her holes and clinging to her breasts, and she was completely overwhelmed, dripping with spunk, humiliated, degraded, wishing she was better and more capable, while proving in all ways that she simply wasn't. The only difference between her and the other girls was that she still had her brain working, but even that felt like a claim she could make less and less with each passing second. This was misery, but a misery she could ultimately do nothing to fight.

The arrival of Gwen Poole coming by a fence briefly brought Kamala shred of hope. "Gwen!" she shouted, hands flailing out toward her as she walked out further, but something was amiss. She held onto a leash, and as she continued her advance, the person on the leash came into focus; Cassie Lang in her Stinger costume, collared and with her arms cuffed behind her back, uniform ripped open and cum dripping from all of her holes. Kamala's eyes widened in terror, and she realized too late that this operation was even bigger than she realized.

"Hey Kamala," Gwen said, stepping up toward her with Cassie in tow. Up close, Cassie was visibly in tears, sniffling and shifting on her feet. "Viv finally got you over, huh? Hot, I went out looking for my target. Say hi to Cassie!"

"Kamala, what's going on?" Cassie asked, fearful and terrified, but before she could do much of anything, Gwen shoved Cassie up against Kamala's pussy.

"No talking. You should slurp the cum out of her, I want to present her to Wrecker without being such a big mess." She slapped Cassie's ass while pushing her against the kneeling Kamala's face, and looking around, she happily shouted, "Hey, someone want to come wreck this ass?'

Kamala didn't have a hope of speaking, and with her frustrations boiling over, she didn't feel much more hope over the idea of doing a damn thing to deal with this. She was stuck here, licking all over Cassie's spent hole, tasting the mess of salty cum, likely from a dozen men and all churned together, forming a combined flavour that she didn't exactly find pleasant, but she also didn't have a damn hope of pulling back from it, subjected to this distasteful, shameful mess. But she did it. As far as Kamala was concerned, fighting this off was a waste of effort and energy, and rather than act like she was a girl with any dignity left, she just pushed against this mess and gave up to the treatment, accepting that she was hopelessly stuck in place, aflame with so many emotions and dizzy pressures that all she could do was give up to them all, losing herself to this mess and devouring the snug hole without a shred of reason or logic to it.

When a man shoved into Cassie's ass and gripped Kamala's hair to pull her in tighter, she barely even registered it, wincing and doing her best to keep licking while the man fucked harder. "Why is this happening to us?" Cassie asked, tears running down her face as she took this raw mistreatment without a hope of dealing with any of it, struggling to keep herself together and stumbling in a dizzy rush of utter panic. The degrading truth and heat behind this situation was so far detached from sense that she didn't really understand how to contain all of it, she just knew she was in way over her head and failing miserably to deal with what hit.

"Damn, is my cock so big it makes bitches cry?" the man asked, mocking her and hammering on faster.

"She's just getting used to it. Be sure to break her in extra hard," Gwen said, only to yelp as she got bent over by a man shamelessly hammering forward and claiming her with nothing sensible or careful. "Oh, fuck. Hi there. Yeah, I guess I'm the only set of holes open right now, huh?" She smirked, happily throwing back against the wild thrusts claiming her so suddenly, and Gwen was an eager mess as she took on this raw treatment.

Seeing someone who was even less prepared to handle tis than she was brought on a lot of feelings. Kamala was hopeless and confused, finding a swell of emotion to combat her numbness as she ate Cassie out and discovered just how deep these problems ran. She couldn't do quiet and stony when she had to try and fight against this mess; there had to be some way to rise up and act against all this, surely. But at the same time, her struggles were getting more intense, getting worse, and she was completely incapable of fighting it off. She burned for this chaos, and felt some degree of light fill back into her.

It wasn't doing her much good, though, as Cassie came, sobbing and dripping tears into Kamala's hair as she was pushed over the edge by the tongue in her twat and the cock in her ass, neither of which she wanted, neither of which made her feel good.

"Good job, whore," Gwen said. "Both of you! I've got to bring this cunt to the boss, but I'll come hang out with you in a little bit, Kamala." With a dismissive laugh, she brought Cassie into the house, and Kamala was left still out in the yard, staring at the man who had just pulled out of Cassie's ass and had his cock pointed at her mouth. She knew exactly what was coming next.  
********************************  
It was hours of being used in the yard before anyone came out of the house. Kamala was a mess, and Viv was sucking on her tits, licking them clean as she doted on her friend and told her she was going to be a great slut, Kamala despondent and worn down as she simply didn't respond to her friend, didn't say anything for fear of what she might say if she spoke her mind. She felt shut off and confused, hopeless in this situation, and she just took it. But as Thunderbolt walked outside and said, "Alright cunts, it's back inside for all of you," Kamala wasn't sure if that constituted relief; she was going to be taken off the street to be used by strangers, to instead join back into the harem orgy for a group of supervillains.

Each of the girls was let loose, and walked back into the house, stumbling, moaning, thanking Thunderbolt for giving them this time to 'play outside' as they went back in. He unchained Kamala last, still holding onto her leash as he said, "And for you. Did you have fun, slut?"

"No," Kamala said. She couldn't give him the satisfaction, even if it earned her a slap across the face.

"That's fine. We're done with that other new bitch, so it's time we break you in completely. Me and the boys are gonna make sure you drop that fucking attitude." With too-hard tugs that made her choke as the collar pulled at her neck, Thunderbolt dragged Kamala into the house, closing the door and pulling her upstairs, and the second floor proved just as ratty and ravaged as he brought her into a room where Cassie Lang lay on the bed, and not like Kamala had seen her hours ago.

With her eyes rolled back and cum leaking out of her holes, Cassie touched herself all over. "I love cock," she whined, licking her hands, leaning up and kissing at Piledriver's balls as they dangled over her head. "I love cock so much! I'm so sorry I was a bitch. I understand now that all I'm good for is to service dick. It's okay now!" She looked to the door, and to Kamala standing terrified.

"Cassie?" she gasped. In the time Kamala had spent just trying to keep herself together, Cassie had been ravaged by the Wrecking Crew, so completely trashed that she'd broken completely and was now just as much a wreck as the others, and that terrified her.

"Oh, hey Kamala." Reaching between her legs, Cassie spread open her pussy lips, cum oozing out of them. "Want to clean me up again before they break you too?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	3. Wise Men Fighting Over You

The cum of all four members of the Wrecking Crew oozed out of Cassie Lang's pussy, the most indecent offer that Kamala could have imagined being greeted with. In the time Kamala had spent chained up in the yard getting used by passersby, the Wrecking Crew had taken to breaking Cassie down so thoroughly that all that remained now was a fuck-addled wreck, a broken mess lying cross-eyed on the bed, hopeless and incapable of expressing anything even vaguely sensible. She'd been ruined just as hard as all the other girls in the house, all the teen heroines who had been worn down and shattered into hopeless sex slaves.

And now Cassie was inviting Kamala to clean her out.

"Get in there, bitch, what are you waiting for?" Wrecker himself seized Kamala by the hair and drove her face-down into Cassie's twat. "Suck the cum out of her. You should have learned your lesson by now." He wasn't subtle in his aggressive approach. Nothing about anything they'd done to Kamala had approached subtle. Or graceful. Or sane. These men were high on power and ready to exercise it over another helpless girl lured into their clutches, and all Kamala could do was obey.

Her tongue moved with reluctant strokes across Cassie's twat, licking deep in to seek out the cum that dripped now from her well used hole. The men had been fucking her hours, and there was so much mess to clean out of her, so much pressure and frustration to try and work through as she succumbed to the hopeless strangeness of her situation. The hand in her hair forced her in tight, kept her deep in place and struggling to make heads or tails of what to do about this. She'd been pushed to so many guilty orgasms, learned that she wasn't strong enough to resist the primal pressures driving her deeper forward, and everything she did up here would simply be an expression of that, more steps into concession and surrender for the hopeless and fiery rushes taking her by storm.

Cassie's legs locked around Kamala's head, hips bucking upward. "Eat harder!" she insisted. "They fucked my pussy raw and filled me up so much. You have to clean it out. You don't want me to get knocked up, do you?" She ground harder against Kamala's face, ignoring that the 'birth control' supplement that heroines were now on by law had taken clear effect over her body, making her curves more prominent, her breasts bigger. She wasn't getting knocked up here, but the threat and the concerns worked against every confused mess of heat rushing through Kamala's mind; she was compromised, totally incapable of standing up for herself now as she stumbled into this. She did her part to satisfy and to surrender, hating that she was doing this, loathing every hopeless, slavish push into submission that kept her falling deeper.

Thrusting faster against the chaos and embracing what felt almost too good to believe, Cassie didn't hold back. She let out wild shrieks of ecstasy as the pleasure tore up through her, as she humped her friend's face and desperately sought what she could get from Kamala, desperate and clumsy and simply incapable of acting like she was capable of anything but hopeless lust in this foggy state. The joy of being eaten out to orgasm was everything Cassie needed ,another fix, another taste as she sailed into exhaustion and surrender.

Even as Cassie's legs let go of her head and she was given a little bit of freedom, Kamala found that there would be no rest, no sense. She tried to ease back, only for Bulldozer to come up from behind, ramming his way deep into her ass and groaning, "Let's fuck the attitude out of you. I'm tired of you fighting." He didn't hold back, letting the primal, callous speed of his hips express the ferocious disdain he had for her, and Kamala was powerless in the face of it, shrieking out in vocal panic as the treatment zeroed in on what she was least prepared to deal with. Bulldozer was ready to play, ready to make her struggle and surrender as he played at the worst impulses inside of her.

"It's too much," Kamala whined. Did she mean the way she was being treated? Or did she mean the huge cock up her ass? She didn't know, herself. The dizzying swells of pressure and frustration kept her locked in a state of delirious panic so reckless and so confused that all she could do was heave back and forth on her hands and knees, taking this roughness and learning the brutality they were capable of. As a foot pressed against the back of her head and Bulldozer forced her face down into the sheets while he fucked her ever rougher, that harsh effect only doubled down. She wasn't going anywhere but down, and every stroke proved it.

"You're a stubborn bitch. I'll give you that. All these other cunts got fuck drunk in a few hours, but you've been going all fucking day, and you're still not listening. Who do you belong to, Marvel Cunt?" He slapped her ass, and she didn't respond with anything but the muffled cries of heat that rang from her lips, the struggles of being filled and used leaving her all the more baffled. This was far too much, but her lack of response proved she wasn't broken enough', which ensured his brutality only persisted and he tried harder to break her down thoroughly. He was in control, and she wasn't, and everything he did was a harsh reminder of that fact.

Was it possible to be so burnt out on guilt that she stopped feeling it? Kamala didn't understand what emotions took hold of her, but the weary, exhausted pressures that had her winding up and struggling didn't feel quite like guilt any longer; she just wasn't capable of expressing those thoughts any longer, wasn't capable of finding her footing or the relief she needed. She just fell deeper. Struggled. Throbbing sensation ripped through her body .made her scream and thrash under the weight of pure sensation, and she didn't have it in her to argue against this. She was set, doomed, and the only way forward was down. Bulldozer cumming in her ass was almost just a formality on that front; the damage had been done, and he was just adding to the embarrassment.

He was ready to heap on a whole lot more, though, as he yanked her up by the hair, pulling out of her ass and ramming his cock down her throat with a few swift motions. "Clean me off," he told her, leaving Kamala zero time to respond or react before he started choking her with his dick. It was harsh, it was sudden, and it was exactly what was expected of Kamala now. She knew that on some level, understood what these awful, villainous men wanted and how they were going to react, and all that Kamala could do was break down under the weight of it all. She was stuck here, doomed to struggle and shiver through the commotion and the chaos without a damn prayer of easing up on this.

Doing exactly as she was commanded felt awful. Kamala knew she was in way over her head, knew that Bulldozer what he wanted wasn't going to help her. But she started to suck and struggle, bobbing her head through the steady cleaning-off of his huge prick. He'd just fucked her ass, and like the lowliest of whores, she sucked him off afterward, proving exactly what she was doing and just how deeply she was bound to fall. Each motion of her head was a concession, a dizzy show of surrender and hopeless lust keeping her stuck in place, keeping her certain only of the fact that she was worth so little that this was the only reasonable thing to do, the only way to function.

"That's nice. Doesn't cock that's just been up your ass taste so good?" He laughed, smacking her face with open palms and grabbing her throat, tugging her harder down his shaft. Kamala's struggles were loud, but not as loud as they had been hours ago. Her sore, abused throat was getting used to this mistreatment, getting used to the idea of giving in, and she just didn't have the strength in her any longer to resist it. She was doomed to fall deeper, to fumble her way into giving him whatever he wanted and learning the hard way what madness she deserved. This was her fate, and normalcy seemed further and further away from her by the second.

Bulldozer drew back and came all over her face, Kamala wincing as she shut her eyes just barely in time to avoid the burn of semen right into them. She didn't stop herself from inhaling some, though, as she foolishly sucked down a desperate breath and suffered for it. It didn't matter; nothing dignified awaited Kamala as she choked on cum and drooled up onto her oversized tits. She was a hopelessly ashamed wreck who was simply too deep now into the hopeless feelings to stand a chance against this all.

"Why isn't anybody stopping this?" she whined. "W-where are the Avengers?"

Piledriver pinned Kamala down onto her back and laughed as he forced his cock between her plump brown tits. "Do you think they care? Every lady on that team is a collared fuckpet for the boys. They're just as bad as we are, I hear. They don't give a shit about women. The law says we can do what we want to you, and that applies to them, too. All we're surprised by is the fact they've passed up some hot jail bait pussy and left so many of you running around for us to take. Not that I mind." As he spoke, he fucked Kamala's tits, pinching her nipples and using them for leverage as he squished them down around his dick and got to brutal work on her, leaving her with no time or sense or reason through which to return to sense.

This was too much, but it couldn't have been right. The overbearing confusions and pressures that continued wearing Kamala down were simply too insane to believe, but there they were. She looked down at the big, throbbing cock pounding between her tits, watched it drool pre-cum onto her collarbone and use her body with harsher, indulgent fevers. She was powerless to fight him off, unable to ground herself in anything sensible or sane now. She just didn't have the strength to resist him, didn't have the presence or thought needed to shove him off. Defeated and limp, Kamala knew she'd already lost, and now, she was just holding onto whatever scraps of herself remained.

Standing up for herself felt like a long-gone thought. A silly fantasy. Now, she lay on her back and let her recently plumped up breasts be used as sex toys by a criminal. It was a fall from grace so steep that she didn't know how to speak for herself, lying there in hopeless, sore surrender. The damage had been done, and she didn't have nearly as much still inside of her as she would have liked, with each successive stumble leaving her more confused, more hopeless, struggling to find the foundation and the sense she needed to fully grasp how badly her situation now was, where all she could do was lie there and limply take it.

Another load all over her face felt like a formality now. Like the only sensible way for all of this to follow, as Kamala hung there in deeply ashamed surrender, a broken wreck lying limp on the bed and accepting what he did to her. The eruption of cum all over her face and her breasts, adding onto the load she'd already taken, was just another rush of the same problems again, the same growing furies and frustrations that left her worn down and deeply, deeply demoralized. She'd already lost, and Piledriver using her was something she felt almost numb to now.

She wouldn't stay numb for long. Wrecker and Thunderball made sure of that, dragging her off of the bed and lifting her up, sandwiching her between their bodies and slamming forward. After two turns at using her mouth and her breasts to pleasure cocks, the feeling of dick slamming once more into her sensitive holes was an overload of feelings and worries that Kamala couldn't respond to with anything but a hopeless shriek, a throb of passion immediately tearing right through her, making her body thrash and twist under the weight of what they started doing to her. "Please!" she screamed, and all she got in return was laughter as the pair of cocks filled her and brutalized her in all the ways she felt weakest against.

The merciless slams back and forth imposed their vulgar rule. Neither criminal cared to listen to one of their sex slaves, and they fucked her with uninterrupted fever. She was theirs, and they were all too ready to break her down and treat her like it. "We don't take orders from fuckmeat," Wrecker growled, and the shameful, sinking twist into the deep end only grew more brutal as they did everything in their power to make sure she fell. The harsh lesson was one that came with unmistakable bitterness, pushing Kamala to a state of despair, deeper into the pit than she'd already been. Out in the yard, these were strangers; here, she dealt with men she'd fought before. Men whose every vicious inclination had been to build up a harem of teenage heroines for their own selfish use, and one of Kamala's own friends was so broken that she betrayed her.

These were men she 'knew', and men who weren't just fucking her once and throwing her away. Beside a ratty mattress, she was getting stuffed to the brim with dick in a room she'd likely live in. The questions of how long and to what end and of how she would live all hung over her, a noose of misery where the only way to cope was to break down and become a fuck-drunk cock addict so hooked on sex that she wanted this horrible fate, which was hardly an ending that would do a damn thing for her.

And yet, as they pushed her to another orgasm, it felt inevitable. She was louder this time. Howling. Her body convulsed under the weary and overbearing treatments that left her stuck here, a desperate mess whose holes responded to the flood of spunk pumping into them with little care or sense, an uncontrollable venture deep into something truly unrelenting. As they filled her up, she felt like she could have almost given up right there; she was hanging on by a thread now, the vague and hopeless swells of heat leaving her unsure how to cope with the idea that she was so close to losing all faith. It just didn't feel right.

Unceremoniously, Kamala was dropped onto her knees, and she found herself faced with not only the two cocks that had just fucked her, but the two dicks that had previously used her, all four men of the Wrecking Crew shoving their fat cocks into her face, demanding and hot and driven by all the feverish desires that wore her down to her very core. Before she could do much to respond to any of it, they took charge and imposed themselves upon her all too ferociously, one of them forcing a cock right down her throat. Who? She didn't have even the slightest idea. She was much too dizzy to keep track of something like that, gagging her way through taking one of the four cocks down her throat, not having the presence of mind to look up.

Would looking up have even done much? The cock drew back and another slammed forward. The answer of whose cock she was getting brutalized by did nothing to help her, and as the Wrecking Crew blowbanged her into brutal submission. She didn't have a prayer of arguing against any of it, her failures deepening the panic and the pressures too desperate to keep track of. She was stuck here, cocks slapping down and rubbing against her face when they weren't pounding down her gullet and making utterly apparent their disdain for her. Everything they did to Kamala spoke to how hopeless she was being mistreated, spoke to how deep and panicked and desperate this situation had become, and all she understood about it was that she just had to keep giving in.

They had Kamala dead to rights, and everything they did had a sharp effect on wearing her down just that little bit further, imposing the harshness and the fire of pure aggression and disdain. Nothing to save herself, nothing to grasp the finer points of finding her footing or understanding how to be better. They used her, wore down the very core of what she felt, and all she could do was succumb to it. All of it, at once. The idea of strength and that she possessed any at all was a joke now. Kamala didn't have strength. All she had was a body primed to be fucked, and she was getting put through the wringer on that.

Hazy slams back and forth, paired with the merciless reality of how much she struggled to breathe, made time dilate. Kamala wasn't sure how long she was spending getting used, didn't grasp the ways she was getting pushed into such a frantic and desperate state. The treatment of these cocks using her left her worn down, pushed harder against her until she simply couldn't keep track any longer of what was happening or how she was supposed to deal with it. She just got abused and thrashed and pushed, before four huge cocks fired off their messy payloads across her face. Drenched her in semen and made sure she was a sticky, gooey mess of a whore when she was finally given a moment's reprieve.

Someone threw Kamala back onto the bed, and she felt happy to lie there a moment, to collect herself and struggle her way into some semblance of focus again. She didn't know what else to say, how else to stand up for herself. Kamala had been pushed to the brink, and she didn't have a prayer of fighting now against whatever they wanted to do to her. But even worse was that this time, their focus wasn't on what they could directly do to her, necessarily, and that was about to make this all much, much worse.

Cassie, Riri, Laura, and Anya were all thrown on top of Kamala, her friends down on their hand and knees as they swarmed over the slumped, helpless girl lying worn down on the bed, and Kamala's stomach sank. "No," Kamala said, watching the men climb up behind the girls, watching them feed their huge dicks right into the waiting embrace of their pussies, forcing their way forward and fucking them on top of her. Four big, awful men using these tight teen pussies for their own wicked satisfaction, but more damningly, using the pleasure the girls felt to in turn lay utter waste to Kamala's self-control.

"You should stop fighting this. These fat cocks feel so good!" Riri pushed her face down, burying herself into the cum-splattered cleavage of her friend and licking at her skin. "Join us." She triggered a wild chain reaction from the other girls; they all began to demand the same, moaning in ravenous approval and greed, desperately seeking to make Kamala give in all the same. Squeals from friends who were all cock-drunk on top of her ,their eyes rolled back and helpless, dizzy expressions of wild lust making clear that they were all so very, very ready to give in. It was a mess, and Kamala knew that this was over the line and way too wrong to believe, but she did nothing to stop it, did nothing to act on the ways she was giving in to all of this. She stared, shifted, let this happen with absolutely no idea what to say to make up for this.

The temptation to touch herself was there. Kamala's fingers tightened into the sheets. She didn't want to do it, even as Anya howled in joy, even as Laura drooled and whimpered in almost primal submission to the cock using her. All four girls were blatant messes, completely detached from sense, and they made the idea of giving in look infuriatingly appealing. It was miserable and frustrating, a push into things she didn't have a prayer dealing with. She was doomed to be confused, to struggle for sense and understanding, but everything they did left her hopeless, aching, wondering if perhaps she was in a no-win position here. If maybe, the best thing to do was give in.

She didn't, and that didn't feel good. Not when the girls all got fucked to orgasms on top of her that had them melt down onto her, slumping down and collapsing on top of her with something so blatant and panicked that it was immediately clear there was no way she could feel good about this. Kamala watched them give in, watched the pleasure play across their faces in hopeless shows of pure excitement and greed, and she got to watch them all draw back, dizzy and whimpering and collapsing onto the floor as they basked in the afterglow of guilt-free orgasms. It looked so enticing to Kamala, who burned with envy to feel that same thing.

Instead of feeling it, she got another round of denial. This time, it was Nico, Gwen, Julie, and Karolina thrown on top of Kamala while they got pounded doggy style. Kamala got to watch another set of friends give in to the wild ecstasy of being the Wrecking Crew's fuck pets, and this time she was a lot more fitful, a lot more confused. Kamala had already been on the verge of breaking down, but rather than fuck her pussy harder and finish the job, they used her mouth and then teased her into denial and frustration. Almost like they knew they had her stuck in a position where she was likely to break, but rather than take the step to actually move in on her, they wanted to fuck with her.

"Why won't you give up to this ? They're such good masters." Gwen was just as insistent as Riri had been, and the other three happily fell in line, enticing her and trying to beg her to give up, too. They were all so loud, so greedy, feverish in the way they begged Kamala to join and to break down. Submission was what would make her happy, they told her, twisted promises swaying against her, filling her head with desires and frustrations that she didn't have a prayer of handling, and every step of the way, she just kept falling. Kept failing. She had to grip the bed sheets tighter to keep from breaking down, struggling to not touch herself, to not beg.

There was no sense in fighting this. There was only ecstasy, the wild surrender driving her over the line and keeping her in a position where she had to witness their ecstasy, had to play the ashamed voyeur watching the Wrecking Crew lay waste to her friends and former teammates, another round so careless and greedy, built on a desire to break her down to the limit and strain against her capacity for reason. Everything felt too insane for Kamala to grasp, and she failed to mount a good argument against it, failed to find a good way to express reason and understanding. This was a disaster, an overbearing mistreatment leaving her stumbling in drunken surrender and worry, and each step of the way, she was giving in deeper, struggling to hold back what continued to tear her asunder, and she didn't have any way to handle it. It came on in waves, in brutal sweeps of feelings that kept her failing miserably, and she didn't have a prayer of resisting what now took her to the limit.

Kamala's will power struggled, barely able to maintain its fragile position amid her hopeless sweeps of chaos and acceptance. she surrendered a whole lot more than she meant to, whining, "Why won't any of you fuck me?" over the sounds of the girls all howling in ecstasy, giving in to the drunken surrender and the panic beyond sense. They were done for, expressing the embarrassing depths and truths behind the situation tearing her apart, and she found that she just had to let this rule her. She didn't know anything else, didn't care to find any thought but the overbearing, nigh incorrect thrill of surrendering to her lusts.

They ignored her.

Viv was thrown on top of Kamala next, but she wasn't able to look at Kamala, because her head was tugged up and Wrecker's cock lodged swiftly down her throat while Piledriver slammed into her ass, and now the real trouble began. Viv was the 'spare', but she was also the friend whose fake distress call had dragged Kamala here. The friend whose distress had become the means by which she was captured. Kamala had ever reason to be angry with Viv, but in her needy and confused state, she didn't quite feel that the way she was meant to. She felt hotter. Desperate. Compromised. Something much more overbearing took hold of her as she lay waiting and panicked, a hopeless mess laid waste to as she stared up at Viv and watched her get used.

Every brutal slam into the android girl at either end imposed the roughest lesson Kamala had to learn, kept her in a state of dizzy worry, frantic and overbearing, built on a foundation of brutal pressure. Viv loved it, moaning, slobbering, drooling down onto Kamala as she took the huge cocks in stride, unable to contain the overbearing pressures driving her steadily into submission. She was unable to stand up for herself here, fumbling through worries that kept her hopeless, kept her deep in the trenches of submission. Kamala stared awestruck, wiping away the drool, but her hands were free now, and she didn't have the control over them that she needed.

They snapped between her legs. Kamala started to finger herself to the sight of Viv getting pounded. moaning, "I want to stop thinking," as she watched it go. "Please. Please, why won't you fuck me stupid? I want to stop having nay thoughts in my head other than this. Break me down. Ruin me. Let me become an empty headed fuckdoll so I can rejoin my friends!" Emotions boiled over, and she found herself pushed to the deep end to a degree she just couldn't tolerate another moment. She was stuck, desperate, burning with the ferocious desperation and the collapsing surrender of a moment divorced from sense. Viv was having a ball getting fucked over her, and Kamala was too powerless now to resist the possibilities of lust pushing her own limits. She just had to break.

Desperately rubbing her hole and greedily seeking some faint sense of understanding and surrender, Kamala was stuck, struggling, unable to even begin to fathom holding herself together, and as she did so, she beheld the sight of Viv getting fucked into oblivion. Viv's own orgasm signaled her own, Kamala in a state of desperate, hopeless bliss, desperate to keep herself even vaguely on top of things while failing miserably to be. It was too much, and Kamala was the one who pushed herself to the brink, the one who made herself break. She was done for now. Exhausted. Desperate. In need of cock ruining her right that second and demanding that she succumb.

Kamala expected to be silenced, expected that some angry outburst would muffle the fitful noises of ecstasy she made as she mind-broke herself. She'd never expected it to be Viv herself, forcing a feverish kiss against Kamala's lips with a mouthful of spunk to make it all the more outrageous. She pushed forward, moaning in the sloppy, hazy expression of raw desire that carried her forward, insistent of something as ferocious and as primal as she could muster, burning up with a focused fire and aggression that wore down every last shred of sense in Kamala's mind. She was already so weak, but now, with Viv snowballing a load into her mouth, the embrace of passion was absolute.

Tears streamed down Kamala's eyes. Kissing Viv made her feel warm, brought her a bizarre relief in the ragged shame and embarrassment of what she had been subjected to. She didn't fully understand it, didn't know why she was so ready to give in to this all, but she found an underlying certainty and a desire within what she did, a pressure and a push that made her unravel at the seams, and Kamala just had to admit that she was powerless. That the idea of kissing Viv and being with friends felt better than fighting. "I'm sorry I was mad at you. I see now."

Fitful. Desperate. Burning in the reckless fever and greed of being stuck in such a lowly position, Kamala gave in now with the whole-hearted desperation she hadn't been able to muster up a moment sooner, the crash bringing her sharply into a focus she needed, into a desperate low that carried her forward with hopeless ecstasy. She was ready, and the Wrecking Crew moved in to make their mark now.

Viv and Kamala each sat down onto one man's lap while another climbed up behind them to ram up their asses, filling them with the harsh shoves into depraved aggression and greed that had nearly broken down Kamala in the first place. But this time, she got to face her close friend, Viv clinging to her as she too got double penetrated, and the girls met in feverish expressions of joy, holding hands and leaning in to the tailspin of this wild depravity as thrusts wound up and the girls received the brutal treatment that had come for them both, broken their minds down and reduced them equally to dust and ruin. They were happy it had.

"I'm just happy you see," Viv moaned, kissing all over Kamala's face as she took the hard pounding, delighted to see Kamala in such an upbeat and ready position now, giving in to this chaos. It was all she wanted, and she was overjoyed to behold the sight of Kamala in such desperate action, jerking back and forth between the fat cocks buried inside of her. "I chose you because I wanted you here with me!" Her outbursts of joy rang out with power, with a feverish expression of primal greed and desire escalating past the point of sense, past any reasonable mark of restraint or sense. She didn't have the capacity to control herself.

But neither did Kamala. Hours of pent-up confusion and panic had worn down what shreds of sense remained inside of her, and all that she wanted was to throw herself now into the hopeless deep end, giving in to the surrender, mind and body submitting fully to the thrill of two meaty cocks stretching her holes out now. Everything she'd previously shied away from, she now had an intense appreciation for, the throbbing haze and molten surrender hitting her with a strength she craved, and the collapse into the deep end was truly hopeless. Ferocious passion and frustration underscored the plunge into surrender that fed Kamala's needs, and she didn't understand anything but the plunge into madness that had her melting. This was insane, and its sharpest excesses had gone from something Kamala feared to something she wanted to be swallowed by.

Together, the two friends rekindled something beautiful, awash in forgiveness and ecstasy, dizzily crashing into an ecstasy so pure and so ferocious that all either understood now was their need to give up completely. They were lost, desperate, giving in fully to the mark of pure satisfaction that ripped them asunder, and they couldn't have felt better about this unraveling, clinging to one another in tight, hopeless expressions of raw joy. There was something simple here. Something fundamental. The basic expressions of acceptance and ecstasy that seared across her thoughts brought on the demanding fire and pressure that she simply didn't have the strength to control.

The men slammed deep into them, smacking their asses raw and bringing them low, down into the depths of embarrassment and panic as they burned together. Clinging to one another and not caring about keeping their heads on straight, both girls succumbed fully to the desperation and the fire, a panic sweeping through their veins as cum flooded their holes. It was everything Kamala hadn't known she wanted until she was right there in the thick of it, until the molten joy of letting go seared away any semblance of reason left in her head, leaving only a desire for cock.

"Fuck me again," she pleaded, jerking her hips back and forth between the men upon her, begging for more. "Please? A-and if I'm a good enough girl, can I go back out in the yard?" Kamala was gone. Only fuckmeat remained.  
***********************  
Cum dripped down Kamala's chin as she drew back from the cock she'd just slobbered all over, letting out hopeless whines of ecstasy as she let the load linger in her mouth, showing off the majority of a mouthful she'd managed to hold onto before chugging it down, letting the expression of truly hopeless joy carry her. "Your cum tastes so good, thank you so much." She licked her lips, admiring the man whose cock hung ready and eager before her, rock hard and prepared to go again. "Do you want to fuck my pussy, too?"

He didn't get a chance to; another man came up behind her, tugging her to her feet and bending her forward, slamming into her from behind. The thrill of having a dick in her at all was all she needed though, and the noisy expression of hopeless, gasping delight was potent enough to keep her contained and ready, jerking back and forth under the excitement of this continued mistreatment, needily heaving against what ran its course through her body. But the position brought her level with the cock she'd just sucked, and for lack of much else to do, she shoved forward again, taking it into her mouth and starting at the task of satisfying him utterly, moans and sloppy vigor expressing the wildly hopeless situation carrying her far over the line.

She'd never been happier. Never been more thoroughly, hopelessly prepared to give in to the demands and the depravity of her situation. She'd taken the initiative to turn this into a spitroast, but the man she fellated didn't mind, seizing her hair and slamming forward, using her without restraint. Strangers' cocks filled Kamala, and she was happy to take it. Happy to give in to all of this. Finally, she was where she belonged, and Kamala didn't even remember now her first time out in the yard. Not properly, at least. In her mind, she'd always been a free use fuckdoll, and two weeks into living in the run-down house as part of the Wrecking Crew's harem, she couldn't remember what life had been like before this, and she didn't think she wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
